Primavera sangrienta
by Atori-chan
Summary: Tras escapar de aquel enmascarado que había masacrado a todos los Uchihas, Izumi se quedó de piedra al descubrir a Itachi metido en aquel complot de asesinato. (Basado en la adaptación de Pierrot)


**SUMARY:** Tras escapar de aquel enmascarado que había masacrado a todos los Uchihas, Izumi se quedó de piedra al descubrir a Itachi metido en aquel complot de asesinato. (Basado en la adaptación de Pierrot)

 **Pareja principal:** Itachi x Izumi

 **Aclaraciones:** Debido a la contradicción entre la novela del _Itachi Shinden_ y lo que adaptó Pierrot, este fic estará basado en lo que sucedió en el capítulo 455 Shippuden.

 **Género:** _Drama & Tragedia_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _ **FIC DEDICADO A PATTY. PORQUE TRAS LOS PARCIALES TUVISTE, TE MERECES UNA BUENA RECOMPENSA**_

* * *

 _ **Primavera sangrienta**_

 _by: Atori_

 _oneshoot_

* * *

La noche roja acompañaba a la masacre que había sucedido en las propiedades del famoso clan Uchiha.

Mirando el cielo teñido de rojo, Itachi se encontraba parado, donde a través de sus ojos solo veía sangre. La sangre de sus familiares y compatriotas. Sangre también de niños inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con el golpe de estado que su padre y el resto de Uchihas pretendían. Pero la misión era clara, todos los Uchihas sin excepción, deberían perecer para evitar futuros atentados hacia Konoha. Si él no exterminaba a su clan, lo harían las autoridades de Konoha. Para Danzo y el consejo, todos los Uchihas eran como Uchiha Madara. La desconfianza que tenían hacia su clan existía desde su padre hasta el niño más pequeño que habitaba entre los Uchihas.

Al menos, y gracias al Tercero, se le había concedido que solo su querido hermano Sasuke fuese perdonado de aquella masacre.

Pero…

¿Matar también a sus propios padres?

Eso había resultado la misión más dura e imposible de hacer que le había tocado realizar hasta la fecha.

Todavía recordaba cómo habían aceptado su destino sin ninguna duda, donde hasta le habían pedido algo que hasta él no dudaría en realizar, proteger a Sasuke.

Introducir su espada afilada en las espaldas de sus padres…

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, para que las lágrimas no acudiesen por tercera vez en ese día a sus ojos.

Había sido tan doloroso.

Matar a sus padres.

Provocar el odio en su querido hermano pequeño.

Todo por culpa de la maldición Uchiha que los perseguía allá donde fuesen.

De repente, escuchó sonidos que venían del lugar donde estaba la comisaría central Uchiha.

Madara todavía no había terminado su trabajo.

Sus pies no se movieron en pretender echarle una mano.

No porque fuese alguien legendario que se valiese sin la ayuda de nadie, sino porque ya había tenido suficiente.

Matar a sus padres.

Provocar el odio de su hermano.

Se repetía una y otra vez.

A esa lista se le sumaba algo más bajo.

Ser un mercenario que aparecería en el libro bingo.

Y todo…

Todo para proteger a Konoha de los suyos y de aquella misteriosa organización que había creado Madara.

Se había sacrificado, para convertirse en el peor de todos los asesinos que la historia ninja conociese.

Él se había ofrecido voluntario.

Así lo había decidido.

Nunca tuvo problemas para no mostrar sus emociones, así que se dio el lujo de seguir llevándose por la depresión hasta que Madara lo viniera a buscar.

Rompiendo su abatimiento, sintió un movimiento al otro lado, que lo hizo ponerse en alerta.

¿Todavía tenía que mancharse las manos de sangre?

Sin embargo, no pudo sacar su espalda de su funda, ya que la sorpresa de tener delante a Uchiha Izumi viva fue como volver a tener a sus padres vivos delante y esperando a que los matara.

Tenía múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo, su sharingan estaba activado y miraba hacia atrás con miedo y desesperación, como si huyera de alguien. Pero al verlo, la esperanza y el alivio regresaron a su persona, incluso asomó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Itachi-kun, menos mal que estás bien –corriendo a abrazarlo, dejándolo en shock-. ¡Ha pasado algo horrible! ¡Alguien está masacrando a todo nuestro clan! –aferrándose a él desesperada, donde no podía contener las lágrimas de lamento que empezaban a descender de sus ojos rojos- ¡Intenté detenerlo! ¡No pude! ¡Me atrapó, pero conseguí escapar! –Itachi tragaba saliva.

Ver cómo se aferraba a él tan confiada, desahogando la pena que le provocaba perder ahora a su madre y al resto de sus compatriotas, era algo dónde debía ahogar con todas sus fuerzas su propia desesperación y asomar la imagen de lo que de ahora en adelante sería.

Un asesino cruel y despiadado, capaz de matar a sus seres queridos a traición.

Fueron segundos los que pasaron, cuando Izumi se percató en cómo los ropajes de Itachi estaban de sangre ajena. Confusa, con una ligera idea, pero sin querer creérselo, comenzó a levantar la cabeza, mirándolo confusa.

-¿Itachi-kun? –sus ojos se desviaron lo que había detrás de Itachi, y no puede contener su sorpresa- ¡¿SASUKE-KUN?!

Y antes de que pudiera ir junto al pequeño Uchiha, el enmascarado y asesino de los Uchihas hace acto de presencia para terror de la Uchiha.

-Vaya, se ve que eres una Uchiha con mucho talento. Menuda guerra que me has dado, pequeña. Pero, ya no puedes huir, ¿verdad, Itachi?

Enterarse por boca del enmascarado que Itachi y él eran aliados, hizo que Izumi retrocediese unos pasos mirando a Itachi sin poder creerse que él también tuviera algo que ver con el asesinato de los suyos.

Pero cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos, para abrirlos y mostrar su sharingan, al tiempo que cogía la pequeña espada, le dejó más que claro lo evidente.

Sus brazos cayeron como pesos muertos, como si hubiese perdido toda esperanza.

-¿Por qué? –solo alcanzó a decir- ¿Por qué, Itachi-kun?

-¡Oh! ¿Es amiga tuya, Itachi? –dijo el enmascarado regocijándose, como si tuviera delante un interesante espectáculo.

Izumi comenzó a llorar viendo como Itachi lucía una expresión tan desconocida, como si aquel ser que tenía delante fuese algún impostor y no el Itachi que ella había conocido de niña. Aquel que, teniendo como única prioridad su hermano pequeño, también le ofrecía su ayuda y su amistad. Una amistad muy especial para ella, pero no para él.

Era algo que siempre había sabido.

Sabía que para él solo era una Uchiha más, por eso ella había mantenido en secreto ese amor que consideraba imposible.

Y ahora, ver con sus propios ojos cómo el hombre que tanto amaba era un despiadado asesino capaz de matar a los suyos, solo le producía dolor y a querer morirse.

Cayendo de rodillas, como si no pudiera soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo, se dejó vulnerable a los dos asesinos. Cerrando los ojos, pidió silenciosamente que la matasen de una vez, porque ya no tenía sentido vivir.

Viendo la expresión de Izumi, Itachi no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se estrujaba. Sentía su decepción, sus sentimientos, el cómo no tenía sentido la vida si la realidad era esa.

Era lo mismo que él sentía con respeto a Sasuke.

-Bueno… -comenzó Madara dispuesto a cobrarse la vida de la última Uchiha que quedaba.

-¡Espera! –le interrumpió Itachi. Mirando unos segundos más a Izumi, se dijo que aquello no podía terminar así. Ella no podría terminar de esa manera. Con él sería más que suficiente para satisfacer al dios de la muerte cuando le llegase el momento- Yo lo haré –pronunció muy bajo, advirtiendo más sufrimiento en la chica al escuchar sus palabras-. Vete adelantando, antes de que alguien de Konoha aparezca y te descubra.

Tras segundos de silencio donde Madara había sopesado sus palabras, acabó accediendo a lo que Itachi le había dicho.

Así iba a ser, pensaba Izumi con gran frustración.

Iba a morir a manos de la persona que tanto amaba.

Solo así, quizás, el amor podría transformarse en odio.

¿Por qué no lo sentía si lo evidente era tan claro?

Tenía que marcharse de aquel mundo, odiándolo.

Despreciándolo.

Maldiciéndolo de que tuviera una muerte lenta y horrible.

No sentir amargura y tristeza por ser asesinada por Itachi.

Si al menos…

Si al menos, no se hubiera contentado con ser una simple amiga más.

Si le hubiera confesado lo que sentía…

Quizás…

Quizás él no se hubiera convertido en un cruel asesino.

Quizás…

Qué fácil era vivir de sueños.

Por mucho que le dijera, nada eso cambiaría aquel presente.

Lo sintió acercarse.

Su final estaba cerca.

No quiso escapar.

Solo seguir llorando.

Frustración.

Tristeza.

La persona que tanto amaba la iba a matar.

-Si no nos hubiéramos conocido… -pronunció él de repente.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, donde aquellas palabras comenzaron a introducirse en su mente.

Si no lo hubiera conocido…

Con lágrimas como cascadas, acariciando sus mejillas, fue levantando la cabeza.

Allí estaba él, con su rostro inexpresivo y su sharingan activo.

Ahora que recordaba, aún no lo había felicitado por haber obtenido su línea de sangre. Una promesa que le había hecho cuando eran pequeños y que cumpliría antes de perder la vida.

Asomando una pequeña sonrisa, le dijo.

-Felicidades por conseguir tu sharingan, Itachi-kun.

Él solo cerró los ojos con cierta pesadez, incluso le pareció ver lágrimas sobre aquellos ojos cerrados. Y lo siguiente y último que Izumi vio cómo aquellos ojos se transformaron en algo extraño.

Sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, cayó donde sus ojos se negaban a seguir abiertos, solo abandonándose a la oscuridad. Antes de caer a las profundidades del abismo, pudo notar cómo no tocaba el suelo bruscamente y una voz llena de cariño diciéndole.

-Gracias.

.

 _Siete años después_

-Ten. Son estas hierbas que Hokage-sama te ha pedido, ¿no?

-Sí. Muchas gracias, Sanada-san –agradecía una Sakura adolescente y recién convertida en chuunin.

-De nada, aunque sea de Kirigakure, estaré siempre dispuesta a ayudar a Konoha.

-¿Es cierto que originalmente eres de Konoha? ¿Por qué te trasladaste a Kirigakure? –preguntó la Haruno. Pues no es para desprestigiar a aquella villa, pero en Konoha se vivía mucho mejor.

La chica que tenía delante, sonrió con cierta pena.

-Fue por el accidente del Kyuubi hace años. Mi padre perdió la vida, y mi madre necesitaba un cambio de aires, porque no soportaba vivir en una villa donde el zorro de nueve colas pudiera volver.

Recordar el Kyuubi, hacía que Sakura recordase a Naruto. Ella no podía hacer nada para justificar un ataque que había sucedido cuando solo era un bebé, pero al menos, sí al Naruto que ella conocía.

-No te preocupes, Sanada-san. Tu madre y tú podéis estar tranquilas y regresar a casa. El Kyuubi no volverá a amenazar a nuestra villa.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura. Pero mi madre murió hace siete años de una enfermedad, y yo he acabado por cogerle cariño a los que nos acogieron tan amablemente.

-¡Así es! –objetó un tercer integrante que había aparecido de la nada, como si estuviera escuchando la conversación entre las dos chicas- ¡No pienso dejar que alguien de Konoha me arrebate a mi amada Izumi-chan!

La forma en cómo aquel hombre estaba tan cerca de la mencionada, como si fuese su chica, hizo que lo que Sakura pensase de que eran pareja, fuese erróneo al ver cómo Izumi apartaba bruscamente la mano aquel hombre.

Y entonces pudo ver que su relación era idéntica a la que tenían Naruto y ella, por lo que sonrió divertida y con ternura.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no soy tu amada ni nada, Umito?! –le reprochó la mujer con los brazos en jarras.

-Pero, si yo te amo, Izumi-chan.

Su declaración tan abierta, aunque no era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero sí en público, la puso roja de vergüenza.

-¡No lo digas delante de gente desconocida! –dándole un buen golpe.

Quizás su taijutsu no se asemejaba al de la discípula avanzada de Tsunade, pero sí era bastante poderoso, para poder dejar un chichón a cualquiera que se le acercara.

-¿Por qué…? –lagrimeaba el hombre-. Izumi-chan, con lo que te quiero.

Sakura reía divertida. Ahora ya no tenía dudas. La relación entre Kawamaru Umito y Sanada Izumi eran iguales en todos los aspectos a la suya con Naruto. Incluso, podría rivalizar con el Uzumaki en lo que a tenacidad se refiere.

E Izumi solo pudo sentirse más y más roja por aquella declaración, que trataba de ocultarlo con una cara molesta.

¿Sería un amor que trataba de ocultar por vergüenza y que en el fondo correspondía? Eso Sakura no lo sabía, sin embargo, quería recordarle que o se espabilaba o…

-Sanada-san, creo que Kawamaru-san sería un buen partido para usted. No acabe siendo una solterona como mi shishou que ya tiene sus veinte años.

-¡Oye! ¡No te metas en asuntos de mayores! –la amonestó Izumi.

-¡¿Ves, Izumi-chan?! ¡Hasta Konoha nos apoya para que estemos juntos!

-¡Calla, Umito! –decía Izumi estando más y más abochornada, haciendo que la Haruno riera divertida.

A lo lejos una sombra observaba la conversación tan natural que mantenían los tres shinobis.

Una sonrisa triste escapó de sus labios.

Ella seguía bien.

No a su lado.

Pero seguía bien.

Había sido incapaz de matarla cuando la tenía dispuesta a morir.

Verla tan devastada, solo pudo pensar.

Si no la hubiera conocido.

Si su padre no hubiera regresado a Konoha.

Ella estaría feliz con su madre, ajena a todo lo que los Uchihas planeaban.

Viva y haciendo su vida sin ningún problema, pese a ser Uchiha.

Y entonces, fue cuando había decidido que con su sharingan le borraría todos sus recuerdos.

Le había arrebatado el poder de activar su sharingan.

Y le había dado una nueva identidad y una nueva vida con la ayuda del Tercero.

La había llevado a Kirigakure para que tuviera aquella vida feliz libre de sufrimientos.

Libre de ser Uchiha.

Libre del recuerdo de la masacre de su clan.

Y sobre todo, libre de él.

Así podría hacer la vida normal que se merecía.

Casarse.

Formar una familia.

Seguramente al lado de ese chico. Pensaba con cierta tristeza.

Reconocía que aquel chico era mucho mejor.

A su lado, ella nunca volvería a llorar.

Estaba bien así.

Se repitió.

Era lo mejor.

Se decía una y otra vez para convencerse de que era lo mejor para los dos.

Después de todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo que el dios de la muerte se lo llevara.

Y eso sucedería cuando Sasuke le derrotase.

Y algo le decía que ese momento sería muy pronto.

Quizás, aquella fuese la última vez que la viese.

Sería la última vez que viese su sonrisa.

Su felicidad.

Una felicidad que él jamás podría ofrecerle.

-Itachi-san, ¿nos vamos? –le dijo Kisame, apareciendo de repente.

Tras echar un último vistazo a Izumi, sin que Kisame le escuchara, pronunció.

-Cuídate, Izumi.

Ahora él tenía que regresar.

Regresar a un hogar distinto al de Izumi.

Al de la oscuridad, mientras que ella viviría hasta el fin de sus días en la luz.

Separados y enfrentados si el destino tan impredecible provocase que en algún futuro volvieran a reencontrarse.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Antes de nada, indicar que la adaptación de Pierrot me dejó muy cabreada. Porque lo que hicieron, en comparación con la novela es totalmente diferente. Me han quitado la emoción y el derramar lágrimas, porque aunque el momento fuese trágico, al mismo tiempo era muy bonito. Pero no, lo jodieron, lo cambiaron, le hicieron muchas cosas distintas, que lo único bueno es esta idea que se me ocurrió.

Cuando tuve esta idea, no podía evitar que muchas cosas pudiesen suceder a modo de continuación. Así que por el momento, queda como introducción a un futuro proyecto. Por lo que es un final, pero que se continuará en otro fic. O en este mismo. No sé cómo lo haré. Ya que hasta que no termine por lo menos uno o dos fics SS, no comenzaría con este. También, para evitar el sufrimiento de la espera, lo tendré bastante más avanzado, cuando vaya a publicar/actualizar.

Cabe añadir que este fic contendrá sasusaku. Yo no puedo hacer un fic de _Naruto_ si no meto sasusaku. Es como cuando hago un fic takari ( _Digimon_ ) y no puedo evitar meter sorato. O un fic inukag ( _Inuyasha_ ) y meto a mayores sesshrin. Así funciono yo. Meto mis parejas favoritas, si escribo sobre otras parejas de ese fandom.

Pues espero que os haya gustado. Me quedó corto de sentimiento, porque a mitad de fic, en la parte lagrimosa me interrumpieron y perdí ese sentimiento de empatía.

ACLARACIONES SOBRE EL PERSONAJE KAWAMARU UMITO.

Kawamaru se formaría con los kanjis de Kawa (río) y Maru (círculo) por lo que su apellido se traduciría cómo círculo de río. Umito, se forma por el kanji de Umi (mar) y to es la forma que tienen en Japón para añadir a los nombres masculinos.

El hecho de que el nombre de Kawamaru Umito tenga que ver con el agua es algo hecho a propósito por obvias razones.

OTRA ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: Cuando puse que Madara es el enmascarado, recordemos que estamos ante el punto de vista de Itachi, donde desconoce quién es realmente. Así como recalcar que en aquel tiempo, Tobi se hizo conocer ante todos cómo Madara. Así que si se menciono que el enmascarado es Madara es por esa razón.

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
